The One That Got Away
by Lei Marquez
Summary: Fuuko and Recca are in Florida, studying. Tokiya and Yanagi were left in Japan. What would Fuuko do when she learns that Tokiya is getting married to Yanagi? Will she let him be 'the one that got away? A ToFuu fic! Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Flame of Recca, characters used without permission, no money made, no infringement intended.

**The One That Got Away**

by Lei Marquez

**o**

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" Fuuko Kirisawa, aged 20, answered the wireless phone.

"Hey, it's me," the man continued, "I'll come over at dinner time, we need to talk."

"Sure, but, can't we talk about it now? I mean, you don't have go through so much trouble," she said, a bit worried that her friend needed to come over to tell her the news, this must be serious.

"I can't, Fuuko," she heard him sigh, "We need to discuss this, in person."

"Okay, I'll wait for you," she breathed deeply and smiled. "By the way, bring an umbrella, it'll rain."

"Thanks. I'll be there at 6, see ya!" he hung up and she did too.

**o**

Fuuko Kirisawa lay unceremoniously on the couch; strands of her long purple hair sprawled upon her face – she started to grow them after the UBS, well, for a change.. oftentimes, people mistakes her for a man -- but still managed to look beautiful. She loved doing that, bumming around that is, especially on Saturday afternoons, it felt like home. Every now and then she would feel depressed because of her being far away from home. Her preferred course, Meteorology, caused her being distant from her country. She's currently studying at the Florida State University and staying at an apartment near the university. Luckily, her friend, Recca, was admitted to Florida University to take up agricultural studies, a few blocks away from FSU. Sometimes Recca would visit her to keep her company or the other way around. The remaining Hokage members were left in Japan. Tokiya Mikagami made it to Tokyo University as well as Yanagi. Tokiya took up Political Science and pursued it to law and Yanagi took up BS Education. But Domon's another story. He decided not to go to school and pursued boxing. So like him, huh? They thought so too.

She sat up and reached for the remote control. She opened the television and decided to channel surf. She stooped back on the couch and had her feet up on the small table across her. Channel surfing bored her to death so she got up and went to the fridge to get something to eat. She got a bag of chips-ahoy and a glass of milk, she then returned to the living room and channel surfed. Suddenly, she found a Japanese news channel and it stayed there. She munched on her cookies while watching the news. Catching up is going to be hard for her, she thought. "I just wish they have an entertainment segment here, so this fuss could be watch-able," irritated, she drank the milk and emptied the glass easily. She got up and went to the fridge to have another glass.

"And now for the entertainment news, we will hand you to Miss Sukitsu," she heard the announcer say.

'Well, it's about time,' she said to herself. She remained standing near at the bar drinking her milk as she watched the news.

"Thank you, Mr. Mokoto," the reporter gave him a nod, "Yes, as you can see, the famous lawyer, Tokiya Mikagami, who won the Matsaida case, declared that he will be engaged to his two-year girlfriend.."

She felt her knees weaken. Have she heard it right? Tokiya Mikagami? HER Tokiya Mikagami! She decided to listen and walked near to the television.

"Yes, you heard that right! Tokiya Mikagami is going to be engaged!" the reporter said gleefully.

She dropped the glass she was holding. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest and she felt like she was hyperventilating. Tears were forming in her eyes and she angrily wiped them away.

"This girl he's dating was said to be his long time friend in high school and the lucky girl is…" Fuuko felt like puking.

"Yanagi Sakoshita!" the reporter announced happily.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Yanagi? Wasn't she supposed to be with Recca?

Now, she understood. That was why he's coming over.

The she heard someone knock and it was raining.

**o**

"Hey, it rained as you said," he said, untying his shoes.

"I'm taking up Meteorology after all," she said nonchalantly.

"I thought the study's about meteors or something."

"Yeah, Recca," she rolled her eyes, "I'm still puzzled why FU accepted you."

"Oh, Fuuko! You pig! You're house is a mess!" Recca looked the shattered glass at the bar.

"I was going to clean it but I heard you knock," she led him to the living room, her face unreadable.

"Well, I'll help you-"

"No, just sit. Leave it at that," she said sharply, "I want to hear what you're going to say." They both sat on the sofa.

Recca's face altered from being cheeky to a face so cloudy that is almost unreadable. He stared at the floor while Fuuko was tapping her index finger impatiently on the sofa.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"It's Yanagi," he breathed heavily, "She's getting married."

Fuuko nodded as she closed her eyes.

"Yes, to whom?"

"I don't know who the hell he is but I know I'm going to kill him when I see him," he scratched his head angrily and stood up, he walked up to the wall.

"Do you want to know who the bastard is?" her voice cold and flat, still seated on the sofa.

"Yes," he looked at her steadily and narrowed his eyes.

Fuuko stood up and walked up to him.

"It's Tokiya," she looked at him in the eye and she cringed.

Recca looked like he was going to be crazy. He sobbed then cried loudly. Fuuko wanted to slap him but he understood how he felt. They both felt betrayed. And that was more than enough to understand that.

"Stop it, Recca, you're too old for that," she said while pulling him off from the wall and leading him to the sofa.

"I love her, so much! The reason why I studied abroad was because of her! To give her a bountiful life, to give her her wants and needs! I'm doing all of this because of her and now she's left me!" Recca wailed loudly.

Fuuko remained quiet and listened intently to her friend. She wanted to hug him but the thought of it was so disgusting she'd rather vomit.

"Yanagi… she's everything to me!" another cry.

"I love her so much!" and another.

Fuuko watched his forlorn figure and felt like crying too but she didn't. She touched his hand and squeezed it.

"I hope you know that I'm hurting too," she looked at him and tried to let out a small smile. "Mikagami and I had a thing before I left, do you know? I mean, it's nothing compared to you and Yanagi but I'm really happy when I'm with him."

"I knew you and him are hooked that's why I never thought that he'd be the bastard," he told her.

"I thought so too," she looked up to him and hugged him tight. Recca returned the embrace.

When she let go, Recca told her, "I'm going back to Japan after we graduate. It's a month away, come to think."

"I will too."

**TSUZUKU**


End file.
